Legendarium
The Legendarium '(伝説の本, ''Densetsu no Hon lit. the Book of Legends) is a Holder Magic item used by Izira. Unknown to many, this magic item summons myths and legends from all types of cultures around the world, eventually telling the stories of horrors and truth. The Legendarium originates from the Magic Dimension, a world where magic is used by society of advanced users or its civilians. When the Magic Council had saw its usage, the council ultimately labelled the item as an Ancient Magic item- dangerous and life-threatening, based on the thoughts that it was a Book of Zeref's. To protect Earth Land, the Magic Council held a case against the Legendarium's user, Izira Fernandeƶ, and the Black Phoenix guild. Luckily, Izira and the guild won, compromising the Magic Council that they will hold the Legendarium to the safe levels only. Overview As previously stated, the Legendarium is a Caster, Holder, and Ancient Magic item utilized by Izira Fernandeƶ. The keeper of the Legendarium can summon any number of wild creatures from the book just by reading it out loud. According to Izira, the Legendarium is a dimension where fictional characters are real, which means, it is a magical link between the imaginary world and the real world. When the Legendarium World is accessed, the legends become real. The Legendarium is a brown book which has many patterns, a purple circle with a symbol in the center, a lock, and a hook on its cover. Inside of it, it has many drawings and stories about the legendary creatures of the Magic Dimension and Earth Land. Izira usually shrinks and hangs it on the belt around her skirt to carry the Legendarium with her. There is also a key to lock the Legendarium called the Silver Emerald. The Silver Emerald Key is made by the Fantasy Emerald and the Silver Spear from long ago myths. History The Legendarium was created once by the Lord of Purgatory, for the purpose of his domination of the Magic Universe. He couldn't control its power, which ultimately trapped him in the book. For two millennium, the ancient book disappeared from site, thought to be gone. Buried in an unknown cave in the Magic Dimension, Jinaflora discovered the item on a Magic Dimension Council Mission. At an unknown time, Jinaflora gave Izira the Legendarium to be its guardian before the series began. Magical Abilities It is indestructible and powerful book that can bring legendary creatures to life, can inform its keeper about all the myths of the Magic Dimension and Earth Land, can protect its keeper in a magic bubble full of negative energy, etc. It was shown that it can take away mages' power, except any Dragon Slayers, God Slayers, and Devil Slayers. The Legendarium can make good, friendly, and legendary creatures evil and follow the user's command. Known Legends "Once upon a time, the forests and woods of Earth Land/Magic Dimension, was haunted by a malevolent force of the dark winds." The '''Ectoplasm Specters are ghost-like figures that have pale, white hands. Their lower body part is green and looks like the those of spirits. They wear purple cloaks, which covers their face, only a green, shadow-like substance can be seen. The Ectoplasm Specters are ghosts that have the abilities of spirits, which include intangibility. They are able to shoot painful, green rays of energy to fight against their enemies. They can also teleport from one place to another quickly, and they can instantly regenerate with ease, when they are hit. The only known weakness of the Ectoplasm Specters are the omnicounter Calla Lillies. When the power of the flowers hits the spirits, the specters automatically disappear, screeching from the sight. "Once upon a time, there was an evil queen, who possessed a magical mirror." The Magical Mirror is a golden mirror. When it is activated, purple flames appear in it. The mirror has the ability to charm anyone by adoring them and telling them that their beauty is the greatest among everyone. Once the user touches it, it immediately darkens his/her heart and bewitches him/her to turn him/her evil. Although it has great power, it is still alike to ordinary mirrors. It is still fragile. Once it is broken, all of its curses will be broken. This is quite related to the Evil Queen's mirror, where this mirror is able to be used for wicked purposes in its conversations. "Technology in its earliest form, brought about a man-made monster, scrapped together with knots and bolts." Frankenstein has short, black hair, thick eyebrows and green skin. He wears a brown coat and light brown shirt inside. There are also ripped parts of his clothes that are tied together with stitches. He wears a black belt, reddish pants and black shoes. Trivia